Strawberries are my Favorite Fruit
by EmmyKittyAnimeFan
Summary: Aizen captures Ichigo, along with Orihime to keep them in Hueco mundo for the upcoming war. But one has to wonder. Is it really a bad thing? Ichigo isn't too sure anymore... Paring is AiIchi of course! Character death in later chapters. Rated M for some swearing here and there, blood, and a possible yaoi. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~ Okay, so I haven't made a story in a while and this idea has been bugging me for a while. Unfortunately I won't be finishing the other one because I just fell out of love for it. I don't want to force it cause then it won't turn out as good. :/ Anyway! :D This is going to be a bleach fic! The pairing is AizenXIchigo. And yes…that means two GUYS. So if you don't like it then you don't have to waste your time reading this. :P It's going to be rated M, i suppose. For the language and there probably will be some yaoi XD Not positive but I've been contemplating it XD Now…this story will be fluffy in some cases, cause I'm a stupid sap like that, ha. But it won't always be happy XD I should probably warn you about a certain character death in the story….mwa ha ha…I've got plans :D And just to be clear….this story isn't going to follow canon all that much. I'll be switching it around to fit my story :P The setting is when hime gets captured and goes to hueco mundo..minus the soul society and Ulquiorra part. Ichigo will be coming along as well obviously! :D And finally I don't own bleach and don't gain anything from writing this except for the sweet satisfaction of a job more or less well done :D Okay, enough of my boring talk…here is the first chapter.**

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud and obnoxious voice had called out. Ichigo had just walkedinto his school, known as Karakura High, and down the hall, when he had heard the shrill and annoying voice of none other than Keigo. He turned around with his trademark scowl and promptly clotheslined him without a second thought.

Keigo knocked into his outstretched arm full force and fell onto the ground with a thud. He looked up at him with watery eyes. "Ichigooo, why do you have to be so meeaan?" Ichigo rolled his eyes "Why do you have to be so whiney?" Ichigo scowled even deeper. "Where's Mizuiro anyway? He usually says something to make you leave everyone alone." "He's sick today so I'm going to be bothering you whenever the chance presents itself!" Keigo latched onto Ichigo's leg and started to go on and on about multiple things at once.

Ichigo only managed to catch one thing and that was something along the lines of a bath tub filled with gravy. He was starting to get a headache. "Kurosaki kun!" Ichigo turned around and saw a bubbly as ever Orihime bouncing around with Tatsuki following close behind. Sado and Ishida were walking side by side behind them. "Yo Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Inoue." Ichigo called out to them and Orihime jumped right in front of him while flashing a big smile. "Hello Kurosaki kun! Guess what I saw last night on television? It was nuts. It turns out that the giant spider robot thing on the one show I was watching is actually a good guy trying to save the one girl that got injured in last week's episode! And the other clan of…" "Alright Orihime I think Ichigo has had enough." Tatsuki bumped her on the head and quieted her for the moment.

"Hey Ichigo." Tatsuki looked down and saw Keigo still latched onto Ichigo's leg. She thrust her foot into his face and knocked him right off. He lay sprawled out on the floor, while muttering something incomprehensible. "Greetings Kurosaki." Ishida said with a flick of his glasses and a slight frown at Keigo's antics. Chad simply lifted his hand in a silent hello. "Did you finish that math homework we were supposed to do last night?" Tatsuki had asked him. "We had math homework last night?" "So I guess that's a no."

"Well even if I had remembered in the first place I wouldn't have had time to do it anyway." Ichigo remembered back to last night when it was almost nonstop hollow eradicating. He must have been up until at least 1:00 in the morning. "As irresponsible as always aren't we Kurosaki?" Ichigo glared at Ishida who looked quite smug right now. Ichigo was about to remark when the bell for homeroom had sounded. The small group proceeded to their homeroom, minus a certain Keigo who was knocked out at the moment. Someone would find him laying on the floor so no one really paid attention to him.

School had been uneventful. Ichigo was now walking home with his school bag slung over his shoulder. Ishida had gone the opposite way of Ichigo, and Chad and Orihime were walking to their apartments as well. It was a moderately nice day out. The sun glowed with comforting warmth and splashed light onto the buildings and trees. But for some reason it felt, weird. There was a sort of foreboding energy in the air that left Ichigo uneasy. He sighed as the Kurosaki clinic came into view. He strode up to the front door and opened it. A pair of legs came flying at his face and he ever so slightly moved to the left. Isshin crashed onto the sidewalk in a messy heap.

"ICHIGO! YOU ARE TRULY MY SON, I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL!" Before the crazy father could spout anything else, Ichigo promptly stepped inside and slammed the door behind him, before Isshin could give one of his 'Daddy Hugs'. "Crazy old man, always trying to kill me." Ichigo took off his shoes and set them down near the door. "Onii chan!" Yuzu had happily bounded up to her brother and hugged him while holding a spoon in one hand and wearing her favorite apron. "Hey Yuzu." Ichigo hugged her back and took the spoon from her grasp. "What are we making today huh?" "Oh! Taste it and find out" Ichigo took the utensil from her and lifted the spoon to his parted lips to dart his tongue out. "Mm, it tastes like Asari Miso soup." "Ding ding ding, you got it right Onii chan" Yuzu beamed up at him and plucked the spoon out of his hand. "But you have to wait until dinner."

Ichigo ruffled her hair and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and immediately saw Kon dancing to some sort of weird pop music. Ichigo's eye twitched. Kon was shaking his little stuffed animal arms to the music when the song abruptly turned off. "Oi! I was listening to that!" "Well that's too bad, because I have homework and I don't want to be disturbed by your awful taste in music." Ichigo looked at the desk and set his stuff down on it. He smirked back at Kon and then added, "And your dancing is horrible as well."

Kon leaped up onto the bed while waving his little stuffed animal arm at Ichigo "I can probably dance ten times as better than you ever could! You're just jealous!" "Ha, of what, a tiny stuffed animal like you? Dream on." Ichigo sat down at his desk and pulled out his notebook to start on the essay he had to write about a famous chemist of his choosing. What fun. Ichigo had gotten halfway done with his essay when Karin had knocked at the door.

Luckily Kon had gone under the bed earlier to sulk so Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about him being seen. "It's open." Ichigo's brow was furrowed in concentration as he finished another paragraph on Hosomi's research on organic synthesis. Karin opened the door and looked to Ichigo. "Ichi nii, it's dinner time." "Alright I'll be down in a sec." Karin closed the door again and Ichigo wrote down a couple more sentences before getting out of his chair and heading downstairs.

Orihime had just finished her dinner of rice balls with hot sauce, chocolate syrup and powdered sugar with a side of vegetables smothered in ketchup and covered in oregano. Despite the odd combination of foods and flavors Orihime still enjoyed it. She got up and put her dishes in the sink while humming a happy tune to herself. She huffed about ten minutes later as she finished what little dishes were in the sink.

She wiped her hands onto a cloth and wiped up the remaining water on the counter left by the sink with it as well. She set the cloth down and walked into her living room. Orihime turned on the television and put on the odd show that she had babbled about to her friends earlier. She didn't pay attention to it all that much though as she thought about her friends, but mostly about a certain strawberry. She sighed as she remembered his usual scowl and his unruly orange spikes that covered his head. His lean body that seemed to have some feminine curves to it as well. His slightly pouty, but soft looking lips and…Orihime blushed at her thoughts.

"Heh heh..um, I don't know how I suddenly started thinking about that…" She trailed off when she realized that no one was around. She could distantly hear the sound of the television but she didn't pay much attention to it. Thoughts of Ichigo invaded her mind again and she shook her head to be rid of them. "Why do my thoughts always linger back to him?"

"Because you like him you idiot woman!" Orihime looked in front of her to find her tiny sprite Tsubaki hovering inches away from her face. "Jeez, what's wrong now? Ichigo troubles? Why don't you man up and just tell him how you really feel instead of thinking about him constantly?" Orihime looked at him for a few seconds before lamely replying, "But….. I'm not a man."

"You imbecile!" Tsubaki hit her on the head with his tiny fist and Orihime whined while rubbing the bump, sporting a tiny pout on her lips. "Why'd you do that?" "Because your being moronic." "Now now, none of that." Another one of Orihime's sprites manifested itself in front of her. This time it was Shun-o that appeared before her. "You don't have to be so irritable around Orihime. She's just conflicted is all." Shun-o turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile which she quickly returned, despite her head hurting. "You'll tell Ichigo when you're ready. Just don't wait too long though. You don't want something to happen that makes it harder for you to tell him." Orihime thought about it while Shun-o and a grumbling Tsubaki both went back to her hairpins where they usually resided. Hmm if only it were that easy, she thought to herself sadly.

Aizen smirked to himself as he watched the flickering screens in the room he was in. He had been watching one in particular though, almost obsessively. His object of infatuation was getting ready for bed. The orange haired teen yawned and peeled off his shirt before climbing into bed and flopping down on top of the blanket. It must have been a warmer night because the window was slightly ajar in his room and a slight breeze was ruffling his orange spikes.

Aizen sighed to himself. He wanted to run his fingers through those orange locks that probably felt silky to the touch. He mused to himself about Ichigo before another presence made itself known in the room. Aizen smirked as he could feel someone trying to sneak up on him from behind. There was only one person that would dare to try to sneak up on him. Aizen propped his hand under his chin and swiveled around in the chair to look directly at the perpetrator.

You're going to have to do better than that Gin. "Aw, Aizen taichou, yer no fun~" Gin smirked with that foxy smile of his before walking up to stand beside Aizen. "So! What we lookin' at here?" Gin stared at the screen and his smirk widened. "Watchin' the lil' Ichi berry I see~ So when are ya gonna bring 'im and the little Hime to ar' lovely lil' home in Los Noches hmmm?" Aizen looked at Gin with an amused sort of expression before stating, "I planned on doing that very thing tonight actually. Ichigo and Orihime will be staying with us for quite a while if everything goes according to plan." Aizen waved his hand wistfully as he told Gin.

Aizen had no doubt in his mind that things would go his way. His espada were his pride and joy and could certainly handle bringing the pair to Hueco Mundo. Gin smirked gleefully at this. "Maybe me an' the cute lil' berry could become friends~" Gin paused and then looked back at Aizen with a devilish glint in his eye. "And you and Ichi can become more than friends." Aizen chuckled at this. "Oh, I fully intend to do just that." Gin bounced out of the room like a hyped up child. If he had had a tail then it would have surely been swishing around energetically.

Aizen smiled at Gin's childish behavior. He was like a son to him so he usually let him get away with a lot of things. Some of the things Gin said were just odd, but were entertaining all the same. And Gin wasn't exactly annoying per say. Just, well, energetic. Aizen swiveled the chair back to look at the screens, and glanced at the one with Orihime in it. He had been wondering about her power for a while now. It was amazing really. Her powers borderlined that of a gods, and that was certainly worth having on his side. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and got up out of the chair in one elegant sweep. He pressed a button and spoke into it. "Ulquiorra, Starrk, you are to come to the screen room as soon as possible."

Of course, 'As soon as possible', meant right now, and before Aizen could think about it any further, two large amounts of reiatsu entered the room. "What is it you wish us to do Aizen sama?" Ulquiorra asked in that boring monotone voice he was known for using. Starrk just yawned and looked to Aizen for instructions. He was a bit irritated that he had to be woken up for this. There was a distinct ache in his groin from where Lilinette had punched him just a minute ago, while trying to get him to wake up. Sometimes he wished that he could just fall into an eternal sleep and never have to wake up again.

Starrk was thrown out of his thoughts when he had heard Aizen begin to speak to the two of them. "I would like for the two of you to go to the human world to retrieve a few things for me." "Retrieve what exactly Aizen sama?" Aizen paused for dramatic effect and looked on at the two in amusement. "You are to bring me Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra's eyes closed for a second before he stated, "Forgive me for speaking out of place, but that lowly shinigami trash and the woman aren't worth your time Aizen sama."

Aizen's reiatsu spiked and Ulquiorra dropped to the floor on his knee. Starrk was unaffected for the most part and just stared at Aizen with ever so slightly widened eyes. "You will bring Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime Inoue here without question, is that clear?" The daunting pressure in the room quickly dissipated and Ulquiorra stood up once again. "Of course Aizen sama."

"You may leave for your assignment." Aizen waved his hand dismissively and the two espada sonido'd out of the room. Aizen clasped his hands behind his back and sighed. "You will soon be in my grasp my Ichigo, and when you are, I'm not letting you go."

Ichigo shot out of bed and sat straight up with his eyes wide open. He was sweating a little bit and his head hurt like somebody had smashed a hammer upon it. "That was one heck of a nightmare." Ichigo sighed and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Ichigo went into the bathroom and flicked on the light. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He cupped some of the water streaming out of the spout and drank a little bit of it. It felt pretty nice having the coolness of the water caress his skin. It was actually quite calming. He toweled off his face and hair and started walking towards his room, feeling somewhat refreshed.

As soon as Ichigo touched the doorknob to his room he froze once he sensed a spiritual pressure, no wait, two spiritual pressures almost pop out of nowhere. They were definitely _not_ human. They did not in the least bit feel like a shingami's spiritual pressure either. Ichigo scowled as he thought for an answer. His eyes suddenly widened considerably when he felt Orihime's reiatsu fluctuate rapidly. "Shit!" Ichigo flung the door to his room open and ripped the badge off his desk to press it against his chest. Kon scrambled out from under the bed and looked around frantically. "Wha- what's going on?" Ichigo ignored the scared plush toy and let his body fall to the floor right on Kon. "You better take care of it fuzz ball!" And with that Ichigo was out the window without a second glance. Kon scrambled to get out from under the weight of Ichigo's body, but it was a futile effort. His tiny arms scrabbled on the floor before he huffed out an annoyed breath. "Ichigo, what the hell is wrong now?" He said aloud to himself. Kon couldn't help but feel worried for the orange headed teen.

Ichigo raced along the many roofs of the buildings leading to Orihime's apartment. He had an extremely bad feeling about what was happening. He almost wished what he had been thinking to be untrue, but something in his mind told him otherwise. Orihime's apartment complex came into view and he sped up even more, but before he could even jump onto the ledge that was in front of her door, someone stepped out of it. He had raven colored hair and unmistakable green tear tracks running down both sides of his cheeks. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the sight. "Ulquiorra, he hissed. What the fuck are you doing with Inoue?!"

Ulquiorra looked up from where he was carrying the busty red head to stare back at the voice who dared to speak to him like that. "Oh, why if it isn't the little shinigami trash. Come to help have you?" Ichigo growled out his reply. "Put. Her. Down." Ulquiorra sighed in exasperation, on the inside so as to not show his emotions, which he was used to doing. "I have been ordered to retrieve this woman" Ulquiorra paused. "And, you."

Ichigo stared at the raven haired espada in shock before replying, "Ha! and me, well we'll see about that!" Ichigo took Zangetsu off of his back and pointed the blade at Ulquiorra. He leaped forward only to have his blade torn away from his hands and thrown several feet to the right. But to his dismay, it wasn't Ulquiorra who had done it. A second man appeared. He had shoulder length brown wavy hair, smoky grey eyes, and several teeth that looked like a necklace by his collar bone. That only meant one thing. Starrk looked at Ichigo for a moment "Starrk coyote, primera espada" he drawled out. Ichigo noted that he had a lazy air about him and looked bored out of his mind. Wait a minute. Did he say primera?

As realization dawned on Ichigo he then realized how fucked he actually was. This guy was number one for gods sakes! Ichigo backed up since he didn't have a sword to even protect himself with. Starrk sonido'd behind him. Damn did he move fast! The last thing Ichigo remembered was the gleam of triumph in Ulquiorra's usually impassive face and Orihime's bright hair, before he felt a sharp pain in his head and gave into the lull of darkness.

**Yay! Done :D Hopefully this chapter wasn't overly long or anything :P Ichigo will be in Hueco mundo next~ I have tons of fun stuff planned for that. And if you were wondering about the lack of soul society in this chapter..well don't worry. They will show up in the next. Reviews would be lovely :) constructive criticism is welcomed, so feel free to tell me what I messed up on or anything like that**. **And flames…well, If you want to waste your time and mine then feel free ^_^ Never said you absolutely had to read the story now did I? :D**

**EDIT: okay! I fixed the terribly long paragraphs~ Sorry about that. It was probably an eyesore trying to read one gigantic paragraph at a time! XD I'll probably update sometime this week hopefully XD Alrighties~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone~ Thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far! I was surprised at how fast I got them after only a short amount of time XD I've been busy for the past few days :P Otherwise I would have updated the very next day I put up the first chapter XD And I guess I'm going to have to put this on every chapter..well…maybe.. but, I don't own bleach in any way shape or form :P Please enjoy chapter two and tell me what you thought~ :D P.S And for tenebreyami, Merci beaucoup pour l'examen ! :D**

_"Huff, huff, huff, huff." _Rukia was now currently running as fast as humanly possible to get to the location of where the disturbance had occurred. Her phone that soul society had provided her with was beeping at an alarming rate. She had been walking downtown at night, just to relax her nerves, when suddenly two humongous amounts of reiatsu fell upon the town of Karakura.

She had widened her eyes exceptionally wide when she felt Orihime's reiatsu almost drop to nothing, and Ichigo's had almost vanished as well. To tell you the truth, she was utterly scared out of her mind. _Ichigo, please hold out until I get there. _Rukia had just turned a street corner when she spotted a shock of red hair practically flying down the street.

"Renji!" The red head almost tumbled to the ground and abruptly stopped when he had heard his name yelled from behind him. "What? Oh Rukia, Did you feel it too?" "Well no fuck I felt it!" she ground out between her teeth. Rukia immediately regretted snapping at Renji because she had just noticed the desperate look on his face. "S-sorry." "Forget it, but let's get going. We can't waste our time here." "Right." Rukia flash stepped ahead without another word.

After about another minute or so, they had almost reached their destination. To say the two shinigami were shocked when they got there would be an understatement. They were fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of the perpetrators who had a knocked out the unfortunate Hime and strawberry and currently had them in their grasp.

They stood frozen as the last of the garganta swallowed up both of the espada's forms. Rukia's mouth had gone dry and Renji's was actually gaping open like a fish. Rukia felt like crying, but she certainly wasn't going to do that in front of Renji. "So.. so what do we do now?" Renji asked a bit awkwardly.

"We have to return back to soul society and inform the captain commander about this." Renji's face fell, but it quickly contorted to one of dismay. "God damn it, this fucking sucks! How the hell was Ichigo captured so easily? He's our ace in the hole! He's got captain level reiatsu for god's sakes! Oh, And what's even better is that Inoue got her ass caught too!..." Rukia stared at the more than pissed off red head as he raged to himself. "Renji?" "…there powers then we're totally screwed! I mean, damn! …"

"Renji!?" "….ow are we supposed to do that if…" "RENJI!" The red head paused mid sentence and stared at Rukia with slightly widened eyes. "I know you're angry and I'm not in the least bit happy myself, but you have to try and stay calm. Us freaking out isn't going to help anyone. And it's certainly not going to help Ichigo or Orihime."

Renji had somewhat calmed down after that and the pair decided to go to soul society and inform them of the disastrous news. Rukia sighed in exasperation one last time before they stepped through the personal Kuchiki senkaimon. They dreaded what was to come next. _If you're not okay Ichigo I'm going to kill you ten times over._

Ichigo's eyes twitched ever so slightly before blinking a few times. He opened them completely and squinted to adjust to his current surroundings before settling on the slightly grey sky overhead. "Where the hell am I?" "Well why don ya turn around and find out dumbass!" Ichigo spun around with a deep scowl on his face before noticing the albino man standing a few feet before him. His features relaxed at seeing his inner hollow, which was a bit odd because usually they would be trying to hack each other down by now. "So I'm in my inner world huh?"

"No, yer in fucking candy land! Of course yer in yer inner world ya damn moron!"

"Alright alright, no need to chew my head off."

"I obviously do! Since ya like to get yerself inta trouble all the damn time!"

"The guy was a damn primera for fuck's sake. Leave me alone."

"I just worry about ya okay? Your gonna end up killin yerself one a these days and then what?"

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, sorry."

Ichigo hung his head in his hands for a few seconds before his body tensed up. His head shot up and he instantly remembered what had transpired earlier. "Orihime! Aw damn it. I don't even know where the heck she was taken. Hell I don't even know where I was taken." Ichigo's hollow looked incredulous.

"Ya seriously have no clue?" The strawberry shook his head. "Tch, ya really are dense sometimes, ya know that?" Ichigo's face changed back to its usual scowl. "Get on with it will you. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit."

His hollow looked at him in exasperation before replying, "Yer in Hueco Mundo King."

"Ugh, don't call me that..wait what?! I'm in freaking Hueco Mundo?"

"Ya sure are. While you were knocked out I could still tell what was goin on and before I knew it the fuckers had brought ya inta Hueco Mundo. No wonder I feel different here…" Ichigo's hollow, or 'Shiro' as he was sometimes called, trailed off. Ichigo held his head and closed his eyes.

"Okay I get the whole getting taken to Hueco Mundo deal I guess, and you being here and all, but where the heck is Zangetsu? This is _my_ inner world correct?" "Well yeah, but ya got Zangetsu knocked outta yer hands in that 'fight' remember? So he can't communicate with ya as of late." Ichigo could feel a headache starting to form. "Well this is just dandy."

Shiro didn't look the least bit amused. "Well it's about to get better. Someone's trying to wake you up." Ichigo eyed his hollow before huffing out an annoyed breath. "How lovely, just what I freaking need." "Good luck king. I'll be here when ever ya need me." A dark look crossed Ichigo's face as he replied, "It's not like you can really help me out all that much anyway, I don't even have Zangetsu."

Ichigo had more so talked to himself than Shiro, who was now frowning at him as Ichigo faded from his dreary looking inner world. Distant thunder could be heard, and small flashes of lightening streaked across the sky every few seconds.

This could only get worse from here, right? The albino shook his head as he sat on one of the sideways skyscrapers looking off into the distance.

"Oh, when is Ichi chan goin ta wake up?" Gin was whining like a small child would if they had not gotten the candy bar they wanted. Aizen looked over to the pouting man and chuckled. "When he is ready Gin. He took quite a hit to the head" The pair had been with Ichigo for a few hours now, waiting to see when the berry would finally awake.

Ulquiorra was currently in a different room relaying about the same thing to Orihime right about now. Gin was walking around the room with a sort of skipping motion while singing a little tune he most likely came up with at that moment. That's not how Aizen would have passed the time but oh well.

Aizen had been stroking Ichigo's hair and nuzzling his cheek when the berry had started to stir. The berry would most likely be annoyed by the reiatsu sealing bracelet that had been put on him in his unconscious state, but it was necessary. At least it wasn't a collar. Aizen pulled away as Ichigo blinked his eyes open and immediately narrowed them upon the Arrancar Lord. "Nice to see you are awake Ichigo." He practically purred out. Aizen flashed a warm smile at him. Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further. "Tch, yeah, I'm sure it is."

"Oh my, what's with that scary look in your eyes?" Aizen looked particularly amused. "Why am I here?" Ichigo had asked bluntly with a bored look to his face. Aizen wanted to tell Ichigo the truth as to why he was brought to Hueco Mundo, but Ichigo would probably never buy it. _Because I want you here with me. _Aizen closed his eyes to appear contemplative before opening them. "Soul society finds you to be very.., valuable to them, wouldn't you say?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed. "I suppose so. I saved their asses on more than one occasion so I should hope so." Aizen had let a chuckle escape from him which then turned into a rumbling laugh. Ichigo just stared at him with a very confused expression before scowling. "The hell is so funny?"

"Well, it's just, most people would think twice before talking so crudely in my presence." Ichigo paled when he realized his mistake. It was odd though, Aizen's laugh was almost, pleasant. He had such a soothing baritone voice that made Ichigo want to listen to him all day. _Gah! Wait what? Why the hell am I thinking this? _Aizen had noticed Ichigo's discomfort since it was apparent on his face. "Do not be alarmed, I find it to be quite…refreshing."

Aizen's face had gone back to being serious again. "But to my previous statement, I find it easier to have you on my side rather than on Soul societies. The war will be that much more simplistic if you were to cooperate for my sake."

Ichigo glared at him. "What makes you think I'll cooperate?" Aizen had not replied to this so Ichigo went on. "And Orihime, why did you have to bring her here as well?" "Surely you can't be that dense. Is it really not obvious? Her powers are most fascinating and I wish to use them to my advantage."

"Stop calling me that damn it. You have no right to call me Ichigo you damn bastard!"

"I don't appreciate your rudeness Ichigo."

"See, you did it, again…"

"I see no issue with calling you by your name."

Aizen was trying to get under Ichigo's skin. He just knew it. The damn guy was being annoying as hell, with his stupid piece of hair in his stupid…attractive face. _Damn it shut up brain, just stop. _

"Well this is just fantastic, captured by the enemy and forced to be a damn prisoner."

Aizen's face had hardened. "No. Not a prisoner." He had said sternly. "I will have no prisoners in my home. You are a guest and will be treated as such." "Oh yeah, then what's with the damn bracelet? Surely it's not for any fashion purposes." Ichigo held up his left wrist to finger the annoying thing. "You have an exceptionally large amount of reiatsu, and I would not want any of my arrancar to be on the receiving end of it. Please understand."

Ichigo had quieted for a few minutes, thinking things over. "I'm not allowed to leave am I?" "Unfortunately for you, no." _But very fortunate for me,_ Aizen had thought. "Well I do apologize Ichigo but I have certain matters to attend to. He doesn't look sorry, Ichigo thought with malice. Damn bastard.

Aizen stood up in one fluent sweep and turned his back to leave the room. Ichigo had just noticed the room in which he was currently in, which was undeniably white. It was like some terrible thing had sucked out all the color in the place. How dull. Ichigo was silently musing to himself and had almost completely missed what Aizen had said next.

"You will dine with me later tonight and will do so every day. Unless something comes up where I cannot attend. Orihime is allowed to accompany you if you wish." Ichigo's eye twitched at that, but didn't argue with the arrancar lord. Aizen probably wouldn't have given him another option anyway. "You will get a chance to roam around as you like. Gin will show you around."

"You said…Gin, correct?" "Right ya are Ichi chan!" Ichigo cringed when he saw a flamboyant, skinny, silver haired, foxed face man bound up to him happily, seemingly out of nowhere. "ugh, why does this stuff happen to me?" Ichigo asked aloud. "Aw Yer gonna hurt mah feelings Ichi chan." Gin said with mock sadness.

"Try to keep each other company. I'll be taking my leave now." "Aye aye cap'n Aizen!" Gin saluted him as the arrancar lord left the room with an amused expression. Ichigo glared at the spot where Aizen had been moments before. "Fuck is he annoying."

"Nice vocabulary." "Oh shut it ya damn fox face." Gin smirked widely and giggled at Ichigo. "Wow.."

Ichigo scowled for the umpteenth time that day, or night. He didn't even know what time it was. "Wow what?"

"It's just that I av **never** seen Sousuke openly show is emotions aroun anyone like that befor…"

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Really?"

"I'm not lyin~" _Ya may be the one Ichi. Sousuke seems ta like ya a whole heck of a lot. _"Oh! I almost forgot. Gin grabbed a hold of Ichigo's shinigami robes and promptly started ripping them off.

Ichigo's face turned a very bright shade of pink. "Hey, HEY! What do you think you're doing you damn pervert?!"

"Huh? Oh, well I have to fit ya for yer new clothes so I av to take all the measurements an stuff. Wow, you're really blushing a bright pink there."

"Shut up fox face! You could have at least given fair warning. And what do you mean 'new clothes'? The ones I have are just fine."

"Sousuke wants ya to be wearin the traditional Hueco Mundo look."

"Oh does he now?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and ripped the remaining hold on his shinigami robes out of Gin's grasp. "At least let me do it myself before you go ripping the outfit." Further inspection showed that there was a tear in the fabric. This is one of those times where Ichigo really wished Ishida were there. Huh. He hadn't thought about his friends in a while. "I wonder if they even realize I'm here?" Ichigo said distantly.

Gin looked over from where he was grabbing the tape measure to look at the orange headed teen. "What was tha Ichi?"

The orangette shook his head. "It's nothing" He sighed and started to peel off the robes from his upper body but then paused as he saw Gin staring at him. "Do you mind?"

"No." He was smirking, as usual. "Would you get out of here!" Ichigo grabbed a pillow off of the bed and hurled it at Gin, who just side stepped to the left. "hahaha, well, I kinda need ta take yer measurements so I can't leave just yet. Plus I'm gonna be showin' you and the hime around in just a bit." He then added, "An it's not like yer takin all of yer clothes off…unless ya want to~"

This time a pillow landed square in his face. Well, this was certainly going to be fun. Ichigo sure was a little spitfire.

"So, I'll be staying here from now on?" An impassive Ulquiorra wanted to smack the girl upside the head. Had he not explained it thoroughly enough for the girl? Apparently not. "You are not being confined to this single room, but you will be staying in Los Noches until Aizen sama says otherwise."

Orihime looked around timidly before replying with a sad little, "Oh." She looked up at the raven haired espada hopefully before adding, "Am I allowed to see Kurosaki kun at least?"

"If that is what you wish. I don't particularly care what you do so long as it doesn't interfere with Aizen Sama's work.

"Are you and Aizen sama close?"

Now that threw Ulquiorra off guard, but he quickly recovered "No. why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

"uh, heh, Well, I'm trying to make conversation I guess. I usually talk a whole lot with my friends and I enjoy talking so I try to do it with as many people as possible. Some people dislike it but I find it invigorating. And it just seems like you are depressed so I thought I may cheer you up, even if it's a nonsense topic. I mean you don't have to talk to me or anything and you probably don't want to since I'm technically an 'enemy' and all but that doesn't mean…."

Ulquiorra listened to the flustered girl talk on and on about things he didn't care to know about. But if it helped her cope with being captured then he wouldn't interject. Well, not now anyway.

"…..I guess that would mean we might become friends of the sorts if it came down to that but it's unlikely, perhaps, I'm not actually even sure."

"Are you quite finished?" Orihime paused and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be annoying. Is that what I come across as? I hope not. I generally try not to annoy people but talking is one of my hobbies so to speak so…"

"Aizen sama requires you to wear new clothing." Ulquiorra had stated bluntly. It was mostly to get the red head to shut up though. If she was trying to come across as 'not annoying' then she was failing miserably at it.

Orihime was interrupted once again, but Ulquiorra had had enough of her incessant chatter for the time being. "You will have to be measured for your size so the clothing fits properly.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Orihime smiled brightly up at him. She had a very pleasant smile. It almost made Ulquiorra feel at ease. All most.

Ulquiorra hummed out a response and realized there was someone at the door. He recognized the girl to be one of the lower arrancar. Her name was Loly, if he remembered correctly. He waved her in and stepped to the side while the glaring female arrancar grabbed the tape measure.

"I will be outside the room." Ulquiorra walked out the door to stand in the hallway.

Loly paid no mind to the fifth espada and turned around with her glare still present on her face. She looked over Orihime with disdain. _Humpf, the dumb bitch has bigger boobs than I do. And her skin is practically flawless. Not to mention her fucking flowing orange locks…..fucking bitch. _Loly was brooding to herself as Orihime fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny of the other female.

"Umm, e-excuse me?" Loly stopped brooding to herself when she heard the timid voice speak up. "The hell are you looking at?"

"Well, I, um, I'm sorry but I thought I was getting my measurements taken?"

"Tch, this shit blows. Why do I have to tend to the stupid bitch princess?"

Orihime looked visibly hurt but didn't say anything about the subject. She didn't want to infuriate the arrancar anymore than she already appeared to be. Loly, which Orihime soon found out to be her name, because Ulquiorra had said from the hallway to shut up because her opinion didn't matter, tightened the tape measure around her bosom and squeezed a little bit too rough for Orihime's tastes.

"Ouch." Orihime winced at the pressure that was applied even tighter. "Oh shut it and suck it up."

A few more minutes had passed before Loly had finished up. With one last huff she stood up straight and glared at the red head once more.

Orihime started to feel uncomfortable once again. "Do you, have something against me? I didn't mean to offend you if I did something insulting."

"It's nothing. The pig tail wearing arrancar promptly left the room in a hurry because she didn't want to be in that infuriating woman's presence any longer. Big breasted bitch, she though bitterly.

Orihime sighed and sat on the plush couch in the middle of the room with her arm slung over her head. "Well that was certainly tiring. I'm not even sure what I did wrong." A frown marred her face and she almost squeaked in surprise when Ulquiorra had appeared by her side with no warning.

"Your clothes will be available to you later." Ulquiorra made to leave but had to stop when he felt a hand reach out and grip his sleeve. He was surprised she was bold enough to touch him. _Hm, interesting. _

"Um, Ulquiorra, I was wondering if I could leave my room. It's a tad dull in here."

"I have already stated this before woman. You are not confined to this one room alone, so do not make me keep repeating myself."

Orihime's face brightened. "Do you know which room Kurosaki kun is in?"

"Mhm. Why? Do you wish to see him."

"If you don't mind." Orihime said sheepishly.

"Make sure to keep up." With that Ulquiorra spun on his heel with his arrancar outfit billowing out behind him. Orihime stumbled while trying to catch up to his pace. But it didn't really matter if he wasn't waiting for her. Orihime was just happy to be seeing Ichigo again. In an unfamiliar place, it was nice to have some normality. She smiled to herself in delight as she thought this. She sure wouldn't mind seeing Ichigo's trademark scowl once more. She giggled to herself and Ulquiorra only glanced at her for a mere second before picking up the pace. Orihime didn't mind though. _Here I come Kurosaki kun._

**And end of the second chapter right here~ bam! XD Now you're probably wondering why I said 'Fifth espada' instead of fourth for Ulquiorra. Well there's a reason. You'll find out later! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry if it's starting a bit slow. In my mind I have all the fun parts planned out in my head XD (Well I think they're fun) And I haven't quite reached them yet so I'm like….okay, okay..uh huh..gotta get past this part first XD Well anyway, thanks for reading, and review if you want :) Thanks again! :D **


End file.
